Tétricus
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Ele era a autoridade; a Lei! E Neji via-se consumido pelo ódio por não ter o que mais queria: o coração daquela maldita mulher! – ThreeShot NejiHina. – Presente para minha flor: AnaCorazza.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o Gaara apareceria nos episódios, pelo menos!, sem camisa e a Hinata poderia tê-lo com seu concubino (HAHA). Masashi Kishimoto é o dono de tudo.

**Sinopse: **Ele era a autoridade; a Lei! E Neji via-se consumido pelo ódio por não ter o que mais queria: o coração daquela maldita mulher! – ThreeShot NejiHina.

**Categorias: **Romance, Drama, Violência, Ecchi e Universo Alternativo.

**AVISO {importante}: **Essa história é um presente para uma pessoa muito especial que marcou minha vida de um jeito que nunca mais voltará a ser a mesma. **AnaCorazza**, você é além do visível, minha flor. Você é sensível, perspicaz e apaixonada. Eu tenho um carinho muito especial por você. Obrigada por me presentear com a sua vida, fofa. E nesse seu aniversário quero que saiba que agradeço a Deus por você existir. =) Torço pela sua felicidade, minha flor. *~*

* * *

><p><strong>.Tétricus.<strong>

-Por FranHyuuga-

{Presente para minha Ana-flor}

.

.

**Prólogo**

.

_Tudo é amor._

_Até o ódio, o qual julgas _

_ser a antítese do amor,_

_nada mais é senão o próprio amor_

_que adoeceu gravemente._

{Chico Xavier}

.

O reino estava em ordem. E Hyuuga Neji sinceramente não se importava que _ordem _não significasse _paz_. Ele estava satisfeito com a opressora lei que regulava o comportamento do povo e um sorriso debochado surgia em seus lábios ao vislumbrar o medo que despertava. Ele também não se importava que _medo_ não significasse _respeito_.

Na verdade, Hyuuga Neji não se importava com muitas coisas.

E uma delas, em especial, eram as várias manifestações públicas de desafeto contra seu ponto de vista elitista e sectário. Isso porque, para ele, as pessoas nasciam destinadas à realeza ou à plebe. Se havia um ser que merecesse julgamentos infundados certamente não era ele. As pessoas deveriam reclamar com os deuses.

Elas, no entanto, pareciam indispostas a entender esse processo tão simples.

Elas insistiam em encher sua pouca paciência com reclamações e exigências.

E Neji apenas respondia como sabia, aplicando punições severas e exemplares.

Ele também não se importava com isso.

_- Hyuuga-sama, que mulher preferirá na noite de hoje? _– O súdito questionou curvando-se em humildade.

O rei sorriu com prazer ao notar o esforço do homem em fitar o chão. A lei mais severa do seu reino protegia-o de mirar olhos repulsivamente escuros. As pessoas que não pertencessem à nobreza não poderiam encará-lo. E durante milênios o sangue nobre era reconhecido em olhos perolados. Não azuis, verdes, castanhos ou ridiculamente pretos. Somente _perolados_.

Não havia uma alma nobre com olhos de cor. As esferas pálidas eram sinônimo de poder e glória. Homens predestinados a um futuro honroso! E Hyuuga Neji era o mais genioso deles.

_- Morena. _– Respondeu com a voz entediada.

Ser um jovem rei tinha seus benefícios, tal como a enorme variedade de concubinas ao seu dispor. Todas inferiores com seus olhos de cor. O reino possuía uma clara hierarquia, culturalmente herdada e rigorosamente mantida: quanto mais escuros eram os olhos, menos valor a pessoa possuía.

Concubinas eram inferiores, porque jamais seriam úteis para outras funções que não o prazer do rei. E Hyuuga Neji sabia que o mesmo destino responsável por fazê-lo nobre, seria o responsável por uni-lo à sua prometida. A única a quem desposaria.

Ele já a havia visto quando criança. Cabelos negros, elegante, de pele sedosa e alva. Os olhos eram perolados, como os dele, e a face corada com graça. Sua prima, distante e educada para ser sua esposa, nascera digna do trono.

E mesmo que não convivessem, que nunca a tivesse visto depois de adulta, não importavam a personalidade, a voz ou os planos que ela tivesse.

O rei _sabia _que Hyuuga Hinata era sua.

* * *

><p>Sentou-se ereta diante do espelho. Os longos fios negros, macios e sedosos, eram escovados com suavidade por uma serva enquanto Hinata limitava-se a observar a madeira polida da penteadeira. Havia pedras preciosas incrustadas no móvel, concedendo requinte e valia, mas só o que a jovem via era um exagero cruel de detalhes que serviam apenas para dividir a nobreza dos pobres.<p>

Ela odiava cada uma daquelas pedras brilhantes. Odiava o colar que ostentava um rubi raro preso ao seu pescoço como uma coleira. Odiava os fios de ouro trançados no candelabro e o perfume de lavanda que imanava dos incensos espalhados no quarto.

Hyuuga Hinata odiava o destino.

E ela sabia que não importava o quanto odiasse o luxo e a nobreza, o maldito destino a levaria para o leito do rei. Era essa cruel realidade que a fazia odiar o caminho supostamente eleito pelos deuses. Uma realidade inaceitável, que lhe despertava desgosto e a fazia sentir a bile revoltar-se com violência.

Neji, o homem que ostentava a coroa, era repugnante e complexado. Alguém com tamanho poder deveria saber usá-lo para promover o povo, mas o primo parecia disperso demais em contemplar sua própria glória para preocupar-se com aqueles que trabalhavam arduamente para sustentar o valioso reino.

A jovem exclamou um baixo grunhido ao mirar seus olhos perolados no espelho. Ela desejava, de uma maneira doentia, dar-lhes outra cor. Ela queria o azul do mar, o verde da vegetação, o castanho das árvores ou o negro do céu noturno! Ela queria libertar-se do destino e ajudar as pessoas, porque era isto que seu coração gritava-lhe a cada vez que se contraía!

Silenciosamente, a mão feminina interrompeu o movimento cadenciado que a serva realizava com a escova sobre os fios escuros. Os odiosos perolados refletiram determinação no espelho e Hyuuga Hinata quase sorriu ao notá-los tão expressivos. De uma maneira totalmente inusitada, uma ideia cruzou-lhe a mente!

_Naquela noite, a prometida do rei desafiaria o destino._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, pessoal!<strong>

Sumi. Eu sei. E peço imensas desculpas por isso.

Só posso dizer que estive em um processo de mudança pessoal que me deixou muito atordoada para produzir. D= Então, o que não fiz nos últimos dias espero fazer **nessa** semana! HAHA.

Teremos atualizações e novas histórias, ok? PROMETO! *3*

.

E sobre **Tétricus**, O QUE ACHARAM?

Esse prólogo revela o contexto em que esse romance se desenrolará. HOHO. Neji cruel e egoísta é tão sexy. UI. *o*

Já sentia falta de escrever algo com esse casal que amo! Aliás, esse NejiHina era originalmente para o Desafio NejiHina Anti-Clichê, mas não deu tempo de concluir. *meme* De qualquer forma, desde o início já era um presente para a minha querida **AnaCorazza**. ;)

**Amanhã o capítulo 2 estará no ar. YAY!**

.

Espero **ainda** ter leitores... D= ? *cri cri cri*

Beijo carinhoso, povo! Saudades de vocês!

.

**E aguardo...**

**FLORES OU PEDRAS**

**~Em reviews~**


End file.
